Lettre des maraudeurs
by fanHPTW
Summary: Les correspondances des maraudeur, Lili et Severus durant leurs années à poudlard
1. Lettre de James

**Lettre de James**

**Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas. Chapitre corrigé par meiko95 un grand merci**

* * *

Sitôt dans son dortoir, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs s'empressa de partager son émerveillement avec ses parents. Sa main traçait avec enthousiasme les mots sur son morceau de parchemin.

_« Chère maman, cher papa,_

_Je suis à Gryffondor ! Je suis trop heureux. Ca fait moins peur que je ne le pensais la répartition ! Il suffit de mettre le chapeau. Quelle émotion quand il a annoncé à voix haute «Gryffondor ». Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Petigrew sont mes nouveaux camarades de dortoir. Ils sont géniaux, surtout Sirius ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, Franck Longdubat est notre préfet._

_J'ai aussi fait la connaissance d'une jolie fille au sale caractère : elle s'appelle Lili Evans (ses parents sont moldus) mais je déteste l'un de ses amis, un type de Serpentard, Serverus, enfin plutôt Servillus. Sinon Poudlard est génial ! Il ya des passages secrets partout ! Des fantômes ! La nourriture est super bonne. J'ai tellement hâte de voler sur un balai ! Dès que je peux, je vais tenter de rentrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Je serais le meilleur joueur de Quiddich !_

_Ne t'inquiète pas maman, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, je n'ai pas froid, ni faim, j'ai encore rien perdu et je suis bien installé._

_Sur ceux je vous laisse, Sirius vient de m'envoyer un oreiller à la figure, je prends ça comme une déclaration de guerre. Il faut donc que je riposte !_

_A plus tard, James »_

\- Attend un peu Sirius Orion Black ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, tu n'aurais pas du défier le grand James Potter !

James envoya à son tour un coussin qui manque de chance, toucha Remus qui entra dans la bataille. Peter se refugia sous ses couvertures.


	2. La Noble et très ancienne famille Black

**Deuxième chapitre corrigé:**

**A la manière Black.**

* * *

_« Ma très chère tante,_

_ Comme convenu je vous informe sur la manière dont s'est déroulée la répartition du jeune Sirius. Il est malheureusement à Gryffondor. Je l'ai vu en compagnie de l'héritier Potter et de deux autres vauriens. Je ferais de mon mieux, comme je vous l'ai promis, pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Celui que nous devons tous suivre._

_Bien à vous Narcissa Black"_

Folle de rage, Walburga déchira la lettre de sa nièce. Gryffondor ! Comment osait-il ?

Elle traça avec hargne les mots adressés à son fils ainé, sous le regard inquiet de son cadet, Regulus. La terrible et redoutée lettre rouge atterrit sur les genoux d'un Sirius Black pas encore bien réveillé. Ce fut la voix mélodieuse et amplifiée de sa mère qui le fit sursauter.

_"SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! ESPÈCE DE BON A RIEN ! SALE TRAÎTRE! COMMENT OSES-TU BAFOUER L'HONNEUR DE FAMILLE BLACK ! J'AI APPRIT QUE TU ETAIS A GRYFFONDOR._

_C'EST UNE HONTE, UNE TRAHISON ! ET EN PLUS TU TRAÎNES AVEC UN POTTER? CE SONT TRAITRES A LEUR SANG. _

_TU AS DE LA CHANCE DE N'ETRE PAS ENCORE RAYE DE L'ARBRE FAMILIAL. TU AS INTERET A NE PLUS FAIRE UN PAS DE TRAVERS. _

_C'EST TON DEVOIR DE TE COMPORTER COMME UN BLACK, TU DOIS FAIRE HONNEUR A LA FAMILLE. JE TE DEFFENDS DE TE LIER A LA VERMINE QUI TRAINNE A GRYFONDOR. AU MOINDRE ÉCART JE T'ENVOIE EN PENSION A DUMTRANG. J'ESPERE AVOIR ÉTÉ CLAIRE. _

_TU ES LA HONTE DELA FAMILLE, UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE, UN MOINS QUE RIEN, CROIS MOI TON PÈRE SE CHARGERA DE TON CAS A TON RETOUR POUR NOEL. IL EST FURIEUX ET REGULUS DÉÇU. TU ÉTAIS CENSÉ LUI MONTRER L'EXEMPLE ! DES FOIS JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT AI-JE PU METTRE AU MONDE UN FILS PAREIL."_

« Ben dis donc ! » Fis James après un lourd moment de silence.

« Elle n'y va pas de main morte ta mère, ça semble un peu exagérée comme réaction, » observa Peter.

Remus resta silencieux en se disant qu'il fesait certainement partie de la racaille dont la mère de Sirius parlait.

Sirius griffonna à la hâte une réponse.

_" Mère,_

_En ce qui me concerne, je suis honoré d'être chez les gryffondor. Je ne traîne pas avec de la racaille mais avec des amis et je vous informe que je ne serai pas là à noël._

_Bien à vous,_

_Sirius."_

« Je m'en fiche, vous êtes mes amis que ça lui plaise ou non, je ne suis pas comme elle, je la déteste ! » Informa-t-il à ses amis.

A la table des professeurs, Minerva se jura que quelque soit les bêtises du jeune Sirius, elle en informerait jamais ses parents.


	3. Du chocolat pour un loup et souvenirs

Desolée de la longue attente, j'ai peu de temps pour moi et il est dificile de trouver du temps pour écrire , dites moi si il reste des fautes je corrigerais avec joie.

merci a JKR pour Harry Potter

* * *

**Le chocolat : un remede pour un loup**

* * *

Extrait du journal 3 septembre 1971

Un nouveau meurtre d'une famille de née moldu a eu lieu. Le dossier a aussitôt était confier au bureau des Aurors.

Cependant personne au ministère ne semble capable de dire précisément qui est le coupable.

Les rumeurs vont bon train concernant un puissant mage noir dont le mon ne sera pas mentionné ... "

Soupirant Remus posa le journal avant d'écrire à ses parents.

« Cher parents tout va bien, je me suis même fait des amis, sympa mais turbulent, Sirius, James et Peter. On est dans la même maison : Gryffondor

Sirius a déjà mit le feu à ses rideaux, James et Peter sont en train de faire une bataille d'oreiller.

Moi je vais bien, la potion de madame Pomfresh fait des miracles. J'ai lu le journal, il y encore une meutrz, James a peur pour son père car c'est un Auror. Vous savez ce qui ce passe ?

Portez vous bien.

Remus »

« Mon petit loup, ca fait du bien d'entendre de tes nouvelles. Ravi que tu t'intègres, fait attention a tu sais quoi. Sinon, dehors, personne ne sais ce qui se passe vraiment et malheureusement. on sait pas encore qui est derrière tout ça. Ne t'inquiète, on a mis des sortilèges de protection chez nous. Soigne-toi bien, étudie bien et profite de tes années à Poulard .

Papa et maman »

Dans la lettre était glissée une tablette de chocolat

Remus sourit, il aimait ses parents ,sa famille, jamais il ne les oublierait, ils l'aimaient malgré ce qu'il était.

Il ferma les yeux en dégustant le chocolat.

Alors qu'il avait cinq ans Remus avait vécu une pleine lune particulièrement mouvementé

"Je suis un monstre. "

"Non Remus, tu es bon au fond de toi, plus fort que le loup !"

"Mais si on m'avait pas enfermé je t'aurais mordu, j'avais envi de mordre."

"Je sais, tu n'étais plus toi-même, mais on a tout du bon et du mal en nous, on a tous un loup en nous. Tiens prend ça..."

"Du chocolat ?"

"Oui, ca te ferra du bien"

Et depuis Remus était convaincu que le chocolat était le meilleur des remèdes.


	4. Fiancailles

**Voila la suite **

**Je sais pas encore quand paraitra le prochain chapitre. Je fait de mieux **

**Harry potter n'est pas a moi.**

* * *

**Fiancailles**

* * *

Ma chère Bellatrix . Je t'annonce que tes fiançailles avec Rodolfus Lestrange se dérouleront à noël, tu l'épouseras à ta sortie de Poudlard. Nous avons tout organisé. Fait-nous honneur comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Ta mère.

* * *

Bella.

Je connais ton désir d'indépendance. Je ne t'obligerais à rien. Je vois notre union comme une alliance. Une alliance entre nos deux grandes familles.

Ensemble nous écraserons la vermine. Nous serons des rois, je te le promet.

Roldolfus Lestrange

* * *

Rodolfus.

Je suis satisfaite de note futur union. Tu connais mes conditions et ce que je suis capable de faire.

Bellatrix Black

* * *

Mére , C'est un honneur pour mon rang d'acepter ce mariage.

Belatrix.

* * *

L'unique raison qui avait poussé Bellatrix à acepter ce mariage etait le fait que Rodolfus allait la presenter au maitre et qu'elle, Bellatrix Black Lestrange, allait etre la premiére femme à devenir magemort. Un sourir demoniaque se desina sur ses levres.

* * *

**Pour les fautes , je suis desolée , si quelqu'un veux etre mon beta je serais ravi. reviews comentaires et sugestions , idées ... tout est acepter avec joie **


End file.
